In a Different World
by smojo12
Summary: AU: Spencer Reid joins the BAU when he's 19. Everyone is around the age they are in the show. Starts from the first meeting. How will young Reid take the pressures and dangers of being in the FBI. Everything about everyone's background is still the same. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


**An: Okay, I know I'm late but this show is absolutely amazing. Disclaimer: No I don't own the show or the characters, I don't even own the actors or actresses that portray them since owning people is wrong.**

I rubbed my sweaty palms on my trousers for the 1,654th time that morning. Statistics on the possibility of every scenario imaginable for the first day at a new job rushing through my mind. I tried to take a deep breath and think calming thoughts. Like finally proving to everyone in my past to not underestimate me because I'm young. Or being able to have an unlimited access to a coffee maker. And…Oh sweet Pythagoras theorem, my mouth suddenly dry and swallowing became difficult because I, Spencer Reid age 19, had just walked into the bullpen.

Heads turned to look at me questioningly. Head bowed, I shuffled quickly trying to find a Mrs. Erin Strauss. Correction, I shuffled until I ran into what couldn't possibly be but still felt like a brick wall. Looking up, my eyes met with a very tall and handsome African American man. He was well built, almost as if he spent free time in a gym, and approximately 5'11''. Only an inch taller than me. He wore a simple short-sleeved gray shirt and black jeans with a designer belt. He smiled and it seemed as if there was an actual sparkle on his brilliantly white teeth.

"Hey, kid. You lost?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for my response.

"Not technically, lost means unable to find one's way; not knowing one's whereabouts. I mean I know where I am, so therefore not lost; just not exactly sure where I'm trying to go. Well not 'where', more as in not sure where the person I'm trying to find is." I said in a nervous jumbled rush. The guy now had both eyebrows raised.

"Right, well who are you trying to find then?" he said.

"Oh, um a Mrs. Strauss."

"She's right inside that door, kid." He said as he started walking to a desk, presumably his.

"Thank you, it was nice meeting you… um I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name."

"Derek Morgan." He said as he took a seat in the normal looking office chair.

"Spencer Reid." I called as I headed for the room he had directed me to. Upon entering the room, a middle-aged woman looked over from her conversation with a white male maybe in his late thirties with black hair and a suit and tie on. He also looked at me with a frown that I tried not to be intimidated by.

"We can talk later." The man said and briskly left the room closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Dr. Reid, I was expecting you." The woman, most likely Mrs. Strauss, said.

"Well I'd be surprised if you weren't since you did invite me here, ma'am." I responded.

She smiled and organized some files on her desk. "Yes, well I see you have accepted my offer and I think you will be a good addition to the team."

"What team is that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"One of the BAU's most elite profilers. SSAs David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Media Liaison Jennnifer Jareau, and their Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia." She replied. "Get settled in and I believe they will assist you in anyway."

"Thank you ma'am, for all of this." I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the door to where I remembered meeting Derek Morgan. As I got closer, Derek saw me and smiled.

"You good?" he asked. His comment drawing the attention of two females and two other males.

"Yes, thank you." I spotted an empty desk and walked over, setting my stuff on the desk. I organized all my things before sitting down. Looking up sharply to realize the bullpen was silent and everyone watching me. "Um… i-is s-something wrong?"

"No, just wondering why you are making yourself cozy at that desk is all." Derek said reclining in his chair.

A blonde woman sent him a sharp look. "He means to say that we just want to know what's going on sweetie." Her smile was sugary sweet. She seemed friendly enough and well-spoken, this must be the media liaison Jennifer Jareau.

"Oh, I guess Mrs. Strauss didn't tell you," Derek snorted, but besides a glance at him I continued, "I'm a new SSA here. Pleasure to meet you Miss Jareau."

A flash of surprise crossed her face but she hid it quickly. "Nice to meet you too, but call me JJ." She had straight golden blonde hair and had on a beige button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and black slacks.

I nodded. "I'm Spencer Reid."

"Well, pretty boy, we've already met but call me Morgan."

"And I'm Emily." She wore a low-cut black shirt and black slacks. Some of her black hair hung in her eyes.

The man I saw earlier looked at me for a while before answering with a simple, "Hotch."

"The name's David, you can call me Rossi." He looked to be Italian, and rich if his suit was anything t o go by, with a sarcastic voice. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen sir. I know what you're thinking, well not really since that's highly improbable, but just to let you know, I graduated high school and college at an early age."

Almost all the agents choked on what seemed to be their own saliva. "Wait, nineteen, I thought you were sixteen!" Emily said eyes wide.

"Damn, kid, you must be something special. What are you, a genius?" Morgan asked.

"A certified genius, yes. I have an I.Q of 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute. That along with the fact that I have an eidetic memory caught the BAU's attention pretty quickly."

"Where are your parents? Mom and Dad must be pretty proud of you. What do they say about all of this?" Rossi asked.

My heart dropped into my stomach, well not literally, but the topic of my parents was pretty sore. "Oh…um th-they um-"

"Sorry to interrupt the budding family relationship, but we've got a case. Wheels up in 20." Hotch interjected.

"Wheels up?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It means we're boarding the plane in twenty minutes." JJ explained.

"Oh, th-thank you. Where are we going?"

"We'll know when Hotch tells us." Rossi says.

"You mean you don't know? What would happen if we crashed and no one knew where we were, which is quite possible since the odds of being killed on a single airline flight is 1 in 4.7 million people in 78 major world airlines." I rambled on.

The team paused to look at me. "Where did Strauss find this kid?" Morgan asked.

"Well I-" I started.

"Rhetorical question, Spence." JJ said.

I nodded my head. Well, this is my new life. A job at the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I just wonder how my first case will go. I shouldered my bag higher on my shoulder and ran to catch up to the team that had gotten ahead of me as I thought to myself.

**AN: Hope you guys like it. Tell me if you'd rather read this as a story and not one-shots.**


End file.
